Battle of Modified Souls
It had been a while since the ground felt the sole of the boot belonging to Shade Kagekyo, his red eyes scanning the area for any threats, something he had been doing since his return. To better protect himself, he activated his Fullbring, setting his jacket aflame in unholy fire. My senses are dulled, so best to be prepared. "Aghh I freaking hate the History teacher, even though.... she has nice breast...very perky~" Kon thought to himself while drooling and blushing a bit as he walked home from school. He wore his regular High school uniform, with a brown bag wrapped around his shoulders. His blue eyes gazing up at the sky, and his arms behind his head. His spiky brown hair, with sidelocks with frame his face and are dyed yellow swiftly moved as the breeze apssed by him. Quickly he noticed something strange. He stopped and looked concerned. and slowly placed his arms down. "A hollow?... No. Its different. It might be a fullbringer...but..there is something off." Kon said to himself. Shade glaced around, having sensed something that jarred him awake. Using more Fullbringing, he flew high into the air, before pushing the air away, accelerating him, leaving enough time for who or whatever to defend itself. With his infamous slasher smile already on his face, he felt like today was the best day of his life. Kon looked up at the sky and widen his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" He goofed around as he tried to move out of the way. As it got closer, He Kon dove in into his right and into a alley. He crashed in a couple garbage bags and some cats scattered all over the place. Shade glaced around, finding a teenager in a pile of garbage. "You are the strong one who brought me here? A kid, lacking the skill to dodge me? The Bael is this nonsense?" he said irritated. His jacket bured brighter to reflect his anger. Kon got up quickly and brushedthe garbage off his head and shoulder. "Who the hell are you calling a kid Dumb-ass!" he yelled in a comical way. "I bet Im way older than you." Kon said folding his arms and staring at Shade. "By the way...what are you.. " Kon asked being abit curious. "A God! Or used to be at any rate. Now I'm a human. What does that make you?" Shade asked, perplexed. "A god?... Well I am a Mod soul, and a Konso Corp member of this town, known as ..." he said smirking as he reached to his watch. "..THE HERO, KARAKURA-RAIZER!" Kon said with pride as he took a step forward. "My Vocation!" He said the command of the watch as he clocked the golden watch's button. A small explosion from the watch as it frighten a couple cats from the garbage around Kon and red smoke surrounded him. After the smoke slowly dispersed Kon was now in a full body white Super Sentai style outfit, with the exception of his gloves and boots, which are blue, with a white cape that has a red interior. The cape is held around his neck by a small golden-colored clasp shaped like a K. This K is also present on the front of the outfit. He wears a white helmet with gold colored V shaped ornament, red things near his ears and a blue visor. After Kon's Karakura-Raizer transformation was done, Kon put up a thumbs up and winked, a small shine from his teeth sparkled. Shade moved forward, half tempted to strike down the so called hero. "Do you honestly think you can scare me? You look like a Power Ranger. My SON watches that, or at least I think he does. I haven't been home in a while. But anyway, I've been to Hell. Nice outfit, but Bael'd tear you up unless you got the moves to back up your claims." he scoffed at the sight before him, before turning away, another surge of power along his jacket. "I dont expect you to fear me...but to acknowledge me ..." He siad as he griped a fist in his hands and jumped up in the sky, like up to 13 meters high. "R-A-I-Z-E-R beam!" He roared after spelling "Raizer" with his body in charades, otherwise he will be electrocuted. He bent abit, and placed his fists together before releasing fire beambig as a cero towards Shade. Shade took the attack head on, screaming in agonly, but otherwise unharmed. "You finished?" he asked before using Fullbring to asend up to Kon's level before fireing a shockwave of dark energy directly at him. Kon saw as the dark energy headed directly to him and the shockwave pushing him. "WHAT!" Kon yelped as he closed his eyes then opened the up and release his spiritual pressure and his body slowly changed. Kon now had some what of a Shinigami appearance, and a blade appeared in his hand. Kon now wears a customized Shihakushou, with the sleeves cut off to reveal his arms, and the front of the kosode is open more to reveal his chest. On his arms he wears white wristbands, and has an orange turban wrapped around his head as well as an orange scarf around his neck. s the dark energy seem to hit him, he simply pushed it over with his blade. "I bet you didn't know i had one trick under my sleeves huh Dumbass Fullbringer." Kon said with a cocky tone. "Im not your average Mod soul." He said going on. Shade dropped low to the ground. "Well now. A Mod-Soul with a Zanpakto. Never have I dreamed of such a thing. Congrats dumbass Hero." he said, mimicking Kon's cockiness, but had nothing reflected in the scarlet eyes obscured by raven black hair. "HEY DONT CALL ME DUMBASS YOU DUMBASS!" Kon argued comically. "Just wait till i put you in your place!" Kon went on as he had a comical vein popping out of his forehead. The dark flames that comprised Shade's jacket began to glow and fade over and over before a large red and black bow appeared. "Don't call me a Fullbringer then. The correct term is Quincy." he said before firing a single red arrow that became larger as it flew at Kon. Kon widen his eyes and pulled up his sword in defense mode. As the arrorws flew at him. Some of the arrows hit Kon and scraped him up a bit. But most of them were block. "So you a Quincy? heh..makes things better" Kon said with a small smirk. "Hunt by the Moonlight! Gōgetsu (轟音月, Roaring Moon)" His katana's apeparance changed drastically. His Zanpakuto now took the appearance of an oversized elegant cleaver, with part of the blade being curved inward. "This will be your end, Dumbass!" Kon shouted with a smirk. "Or so you think." Shade said before pulling out a red dagger. "This little baby's been gathering Reishi all day. One hit is all it's gonna take." He placed the dagger in his spirit bow before it was surrounded by Reishi particles, forming and over-sized arrow. With a flick of his wrist, Shade launched the arrow, watching as it's size increased by the second. Category:Firegod00